The brother's fued
by Densetsu-no-Zelda
Summary: Big, major spoiler for chapter 692. Just to warn you.


"Damn it Sasuke!"

The raven dropped his fake smile. "What?" He says childishly.

Naruto cluched his fists to his sides, trying with what force he had to hold back the limb frm smashing itself into the arrogant Uchiha's face.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted? To change the Shinobi world? "

The blond hid his fragile emotions with a glare at those horrible Sharingan. Of course, this is what I wanted...but not like this...not a world where everyone I've grown to care and love is gone.

"No, not like this. Don't you get what you're doing? This isn't right."

He chuckled softly before it gradually increased to a fit of laughter. "You've always been so naïve. Look around you. THIS is what the Shinobi world caused and I'll put an end to all of it!"

The whiskered teen growled beneath his breath. "There's no reason to go about and kill everyone!"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up. "I don't wish to kill everyone. I only wish to finish the job by killing those whom created this cruel place we live in; the five Kage."

A gust of wind blew across the rocky terrain as silence, once again, blanketed the two. Naruto's foot shufled and his body slid a foot forward. Sasuke's also did the same.

Naruto spoke. "They could change, Sasuke. Don't you see what they did to make this whole army fight against the REAL threat? They united five nations into a singel alliance. Doesn't that prove something to you?"

The Uchiha stared daggers straight into Naruto's soul. "You will never get it...will you? This whole time I'VE been the only one who tried to change this world. So did my brother before he was forced to do the inevitable by the likes of them."

"Fuck you, Sasuke! What the hell is up with you and your brother?! Itachi had other reasons and he never stopped believing in our Shinobi world. That's why he still stood by Konoha's side. it was his home!"

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like you know him!" His Sharingan flared for a second. "I'm going to bring an end to this pitiful world and see to it that there's a change!"

"Then," Naruto contemplated his choice of words, "I'm going to have to stop you."

Sasuke was silent, though, there was an eminence of anger rising from his body. "That's where you're wrong, Naruto. I'm going to kill you and start a revolution."

The blond bit back a yell. He knew exactly what Sasuke was heading at. "So...all this time and now is when you decide to throw your hatred at me?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"SO NOW IS WHEN YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME!? YOU PROMISED THAT THE NEXT TIME WE FOUGHT YOU'D KILL ME, RIGHT?!"

"I-"

"You're wrong, Sasuke. Oh, you're so fucking wrong. Like I said before, 'if I die, we both die'."

Sasuke frowned. "I guess I'm just going to kill you and see how you think about it after I'm standing over your corpse."

The Uzumaki fumed. He was tired of his so-called-friend acting as if the world spun only for him and him alone and he was tired as hell about Sasuke's never ending quest for revenge. "I don't get it."

"..."

"Why do you still have your mind set on revenge if you've already killed who you've been planning to? You killed your own brother and that Danzo guy, as well. So, why are you glued to the same path all those years ago?"

"I already told you. I strayed from the path of revenge, but I've decided a revolution would be more sufficient. I was stupid and naïve back then always thinking about revenge when the bigger picture was always beside me."

Naruto didn't know how to reply. All the nonsense he was hearing was too overwhelming. It was...too much. But, he new his resolve now. If I want peace for the world, just like Nagato had left me with, I'm going to have to destroy the impending threat. Even if he was...my first best friend.

"So, Naruto. What are you going to do now?" Sasuke stared at him with cold, gleaming eyes.

The blond thought long and hard about his decision. There would be no way to persuade an Uchiha once they've already made up their mind.

The raven stood there in silence as he watched the teen maneuver through his options. Once a battle was brought up sasuke knew the Uzumaki would never pass the opportunity. "You do know why I only kept you here, right? "

Naruto looked up from his pondering.

"It was merely for the soul purpose of fighting you."

"We've already fought, Sasuke."

"Not with a killing intent, though. Even I was too stubborn to see that I let your body bleed dry. Now I realized that the only thing standing in my way is you. When I finish you off this world will begin a new cycle."

"I think you meant 'if'. And don't forget what I mentioned earlier, that if one of us dies we both die."

"You're a fool, Naruto. I will change this world and nothing can stop me."

Naruto was silent. Is there really nothing I can do anymore?

Sasuke sheathed his sword from its hilt and raisef his left hand to reveal the figure of the moon. "And with this, I will be the creator of the new world. Come, Naruto. This will be our final battle. "

* * *

Alright, so I was really pissed about what that bastard Sasuke mentioned in chapter 692 and I'm also glad. I mean, the manga will continue and I have always wanted to see the final fight but either way Sasuke is a bitch.

Please review


End file.
